¿Mi vida? Mi musica
by Karina De Taisho
Summary: Nunca habías pensado que la persona que amas se podría poner en tu contra? Pues déjenme decirles que en esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie, Asta ni en tu propio amor.
1. Chapter 1

**¿Mi vida? es mi musica**

**Nunca habias pensado que la persona que amas se podria poner en tu contra? Pues dejame decirles que en esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie, Asta ni en tu propio amor.**

**Ya que ese sentimiento solo existe para los que tienen suerte, Mi vida era simplemente hermosa, Pero llego el tiempo en que lo tuve que conoser y hay mi vida cambio, Solo por confiar en el, Solo por estar enamorada de el, Me maldigo todos los dias por enamorarme de el, Pero que se puede hacer, Asi nuestro dios lo quizo y asi se iso, Me duele demaciado, El era mi novio y ... Ese maldito, Pero mi menganza va porque va, Me vengare de ti, Inuyasha Taisho.**

_Capitulo 1 _

**Yo solo buscaba felicidad, Un poco de amor y que consegui? Dolor, Amargura y sufrimiento, Solo por estar de estupida.**

**Mi nombre? Eso que importa, Ya ni me importa como me llamo, O como me visto, O si como o no, Me vale mi figura, Mi cabello no me importa, El era mi vida y me engaño como una escoria..**

**-Estupida-Susurro ella, Asi se sentia como una estupida por estar siega, Con es idiota.**

**Estaba caminando por las calles de tokio, Traia puesto unas sapatillas color rosa, Una pequeña mochila,Un short mini corto y una blusa blanca mas arriba del hombligo, Lo sabia, Parecia una puta con esa ropa pero no le importaba ya, Camino con la cabeza gacha asta llegar a su parque favorito, Se sento en una banca, Habian muchos niños por todas partes jugando, Y muchas embarazadas con sus esposos o novios.**

**Pasaron horas y horas, Para ella eran eternidades ya que si el nada tenia tiempo exacto ni sentido.**

**Escucho un llanto, Dirigio su vista a ese sonido tan alentador, Y pudo observar a un niño con pelo naranja, Parecia que se iso un golpe en su tobillo ya que estaba en el suelo quejandoce, Y si lo ayuda? Talvez los padres van a pensar que ella era una ladrona de niños o una pedofilia, Pero tampoco iba a dejar a un niño sufriendo en el suelo.**

**Corrio hacia el niño, Ya nada le importaba en esta vida, Ni siquiera su existencia, Levanto al niño del suelo y le pregunto como se llamaba el niño no le respondio, Estaba llorando, Parecia que se fracturo bastante fuerte, Lo cargo y lo llevo a la banca donde ella estaba sentada, Busco en su mochila una curita y se la coloco al niño que aun seguia escandalizado.**

**-Ya no llores hermoso, Estaras bien-Le dije con una de mis mejores sonrizas y el niño paro de llorar, La miro con los ojos llorosos y la abrazo.**

**-Gracias, Mi nombre es shippo..! Y... Etto, Gracias por ayudarme.**

**-Mi nombre es kagome-Dije con una sonriza.**

**-SHIPO!- Se veian dos siluetas corriendo hacia nosotros, Vi como el niño estiraba los brazos hacia arriba, Una mujer desesperada lo cargo y le iso muchas preguntas a las vez, El niño solo sonreia, Me pare de el banco y vi..**

**-Sesshomaru..**

**-Kagome Higurashi-Dijo el sorprendido.**

**-Papi..! Ella es la persona que me puso esta vendita-Dijo el niño estirando su piesito enseñandole a su papa la curita.**

**-Sesshomaru quien es?-Pregunto la señora, Fijandome bien parece adolecente asi que señorita.**

**-Rin.. Es kagome Higurashi es ex de-Lo interumpi**

**-La ex novia de inuyasha si- Dije fingiendo mi sonriza.**

**-Gracias por cuidar a mi hijo, Nos despistamos un poco y se nos perdio-Dijo ella triste y abrazando al niño, Ya no era tan señorita que digamos.**

**-No importa- Sonrei-El es un buen niño.**

**-kagome-Dijo sesshomaru con su tipico tono frio-Que te paso-Dijo el seco.**

**-Sesshomaru, No me a pasado nada, Yo solo cambie mi look-Dije con mi mejor sonriza.**

**-Eso lo es un look apropiado-Dijo rin divertida.**

**-Lose lose, Pero asi me gusta.**

**-Es por inuyasha verdad?**

_**Continuara **_

**Espero que les guste el primer capitulo de esta nueva novela :D, En este fic estoy buscando mas dolor y claro lemon que todo, Asi que espero que les guste **


	2. Enojo

_**¿Mi vida? Mi musica**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**-**_**Es por inuyasha verdad?-Pregunto serio sesshomaru.**

**-Sesshomaru...-Le susurro rin- Dejala traquila.**

**-Rin no te metas-Le reprocho.**

**-Mama porque no nos vamos a jugar un poco-Dijo el niño **

**-Ah..! Claro shippo vamos-Dijo rin, Camino unos sentimetros al oido del taisho presente-Hoy no te toca- Y se fue con su hijo en brazos.**

**-Mierda...-Susurro sesshomaru resignado.**

**-Hhaha creo que se molesto-Rio kagome-No tuviste que hablarle asi, Tipico de ti.**

**-No me cambies de tema higurashi-Dijo el enojado.**

**-Sesshomaru... no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**-Se que te dolio kagome pero tienes que superarlo-Dijo el serio.**

**-Lo estoy haciendo sesshomaru, No lo vez?-Le pregunto ella dando media vuelta y colocandoce de nuevo al frente del taisho.**

**-Vistiendote como una puta?-Se burlo el, Y retomo su cara seria.**

**-Sesshomaru no estas hablando mucho?-Pregunto ella burlona.**

**-Ya te dije que no me cambies el teme higurashi-Dijo enojado-Sabes que aun amas a inuyasha y te dare mi opinion-Se acerco a ella mas de lo necesario, Hacercando su cara a la de ella- Eres una mazoquista-Se quito rapidamente, Si rin lo observava en esa posicion maliterpretaria las cosas, Y el amaba a su niña, El no era igual que el perro de inuyasha.**

**-Sesshomaru..-Susurro ella- Por favor no me lo arecuerdes, Estos meses estoy intentando olvidarlo y -Dijo sollozando kagome- No estan facil.**

**-Se que lo llegaste amar kagome, Asta lo defendiste como una fiera-Dijo el serio-Pero viste- Le agarro la barbilla-En esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie-Le solto la barbilla bruscamente, El siempre es asi, Ya esta acostumbrada-Ya me voy-Dijo el- Y kagome... Cuidate- Se giro y se fue en busca de su esposa e hijo.**

**Kagome se sento denuevo en la banca y agacho la cabeza, Sesshomaru tenia razon, Ella era una mazoquista y lo tenia muy claro, Tenia que olvidar a ese bastardo de inuyasha, O si no se iba a volver loca.**

**Se paro de la banca y se dirigio a su casa, Tenia que cuidar a alguien y ya como no tiene amigos no podia dejar solo a su unica existencia.**

**Saco sus audifonos de su mochila y puso un rap en el mp3, El nombre del artista? El gran canserbero, Jeremias 17-5.**

**Cuidese de la envidia mijo...**

**Mirandome a los ojos mi vieja**

**Descansa en paz ya, Una vez me dijo.**

**Y que razon tenia al advertirme **

**De esta vida puerca... "No cries**

**Cuervos o arrancara tus ojos de **

**Sus cuencas, Me he dado cuenta que**

**La verdad es tan relativa y la realidad**

**Es tanta mentira, Perros tratando de**

**Invadir mi propiedad privada mientras **

**Dormia buscando robar: Mis hembras,**

**Mis reales, Mi comida.**

**Camino toda la calle taturiando la cancion,Algunas personas la veian por las palabras obsenas que ella decia, Pero que le importaba, La musica es su vida, Y Le vale una polla bien grande lo que piensen de ella.**

**Entro a su casa, Coloco su llabe en la mesa y abrio sus brazos para resibir el abrazo de su rayo de cielo.**

**-Mami..!-Grito el niño abrazando a su mama recien llegada.**

**-Mi vida..-Se inco para estar a su altura-Como te la as pasado.**

**-Bueno mami... Le prometi a nicole que no te lo iba a decir-Dijo el niño sollozando.**

**-Que te pasa mi amor-Lo cargo preocupada y se dirigio al mueble, Se sento y sento a su hijo en su regazo.**

**-Etto.. Mami nicole me pego-Dijo el niño llorando.**

**-Como que te pego-Dijo kagome exaltada.**

**-Me pego porque me porte mal-Dijo el niño llorando-Yo solo deje caer mi jugo en el piso, Yo lo ise con intencion mami,Y ella se molesto y me pego.**

**-Esa ...-Iba a decir la mala palabra mas fuerte que se sabe pero estaba en presencia de su hijo y no lo iba a mal educar mas de lo que esta- Donde esta?-Pregunto enoja.**

**-Esta arriba mami, En tu cuarto-Dijo el niño asustado.**

**Subio las escaleras molesta, Como esa vieja osa de pegarle a su hijo, Ni ella misma le pega a su hijo, A los niños no se le pega.**

**Entro a su habitacion casi tirando la puerta, La observo areglando la cama, Se acerco a ella, Ella tenia cara de terror, Esa tipaja solo tenia 23 años, La agarro por sus cabellos y la saco de la habitacion,Ella se estaba quejando y insultandola, Como se atrevia?. **

**Vajo las escaleras agarandola de las greñas y la llevo a la puerta de la casa, La "Niñera" Miro a su hijo con odio, Y el niño se puso a llorar, Kagome se molesto mas y la saco de su casa, La tiro al suelo de la calle y le conto asta como se iba a morir si la viera serca de su hijo o de su casa.**

**Entro de nuevo a su casa y serro la puerta con rabia, Busco a su hijo con la mirada y lo observo en un rincon llorando, Se hacerco a el y le beso la frente, El era su unico suspiro de vida, Solo tenia 7 años de edad, Lo tenia que cuidar ya que ese es su unico rayo de vida.**

**-Mami es mi culpa-Sollozo el niño-Nicole me dijo que no te lo dijera y yo te lo dije, Si no fuera por mi, Estaria nicole aqui, Como tu amiga.**

**-No es tu culpa mi vida-Dijo ella-Ahora enseñame el moreton que te dejo mi niño-Dijo ella seria.**

**El niño se levanto la camisa y kagome pudo observar el moreton que le dejo en la costilla a su bebe, Y si la tenia rota? y esta aguantando el dolor, Su hijo era fuerte, Era un taisho, No de apellido pero si de sangre.**

**-Te duele mi niño-Pregunto ella.**

**-Ya no tanto mami, Solo quiero acostarme, Estoy un poco canzado.**

**-Bueno esta bien.. Pero hoy es sabado, Que te parece salir despues de la siesta?-Le dijo contenta a su hijo.**

**-No mami. Lo siento-Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su cuarto.**

**Kagome se quedo sorprendida,Su hijo ya era una persona fria y calculadora, Tipico de un taisho, Pero no dejara que su hijo se alejara de ella. **

**Escucho el telefono sonar, Y se dirigio a su busqueda, Lo cogio y se sorprendio la voz que escucho.**

**-Kagome...-Se escuchaba una voz apagada del otro lado del telefono, Su miedo habia comenzado y ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.**

**-Inuyasha...**

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Espero que les aya gustado :D **


	3. De nuevo a tokio

_**¿Mi vida? Mi musica**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

_**-**_**Es por inuyasha verdad?-Pregunto serio sesshomaru.**

**-Sesshomaru...-Le susurro rin- Dejala traquila.**

**-Rin no te metas-Le reprocho.**

**-Mama porque no nos vamos a jugar un poco-Dijo el niño **

**-Ah..! Claro shippo vamos-Dijo rin, Camino unos sentimetros al oido del taisho presente-Hoy no te toca- Y se fue con su hijo en brazos.**

**-Mierda...-Susurro sesshomaru resignado.**

**-Hhaha creo que se molesto-Rio kagome-No tuviste que hablarle asi, Tipico de ti.**

**-No me cambies de tema higurashi-Dijo el enojado.**

**-Sesshomaru... no quiero hablar de eso ahora.**

**-Se que te dolio kagome pero tienes que superarlo-Dijo el serio.**

**-Lo estoy haciendo sesshomaru, No lo vez?-Le pregunto ella dando media vuelta y colocandoce de nuevo al frente del taisho.**

**-Vistiendote como una puta?-Se burlo el, Y retomo su cara seria.**

**-Sesshomaru no estas hablando mucho?-Pregunto ella burlona.**

**-Ya te dije que no me cambies el teme higurashi-Dijo enojado-Sabes que aun amas a inuyasha y te dare mi opinion-Se acerco a ella mas de lo necesario, Hacercando su cara a la de ella- Eres una mazoquista-Se quito rapidamente, Si rin lo observava en esa posicion maliterpretaria las cosas, Y el amaba a su niña, El no era igual que el perro de inuyasha.**

**-Sesshomaru..-Susurro ella- Por favor no me lo arecuerdes, Estos meses estoy intentando olvidarlo y -Dijo sollozando kagome- No estan facil.**

**-Se que lo llegaste amar kagome, Asta lo defendiste como una fiera-Dijo el serio-Pero viste- Le agarro la barbilla-En esta vida no se puede confiar en nadie-Le solto la barbilla bruscamente, El siempre es asi, Ya esta acostumbrada-Ya me voy-Dijo el- Y kagome... Cuidate- Se giro y se fue en busca de su esposa e hijo.**

**Kagome se sento denuevo en la banca y agacho la cabeza, Sesshomaru tenia razon, Ella era una mazoquista y lo tenia muy claro, Tenia que olvidar a ese bastardo de inuyasha, O si no se iba a volver loca.**

**Se paro de la banca y se dirigio a su casa, Tenia que cuidar a alguien y ya como no tiene amigos no podia dejar solo a su unica existencia.**

**Saco sus audifonos de su mochila y puso un rap en el mp3, El nombre del artista? El gran canserbero, Jeremias 17-5.**

**Cuidese de la envidia mijo...**

**Mirandome a los ojos mi vieja**

**Descansa en paz ya, Una vez me dijo.**

**Y que razon tenia al advertirme **

**De esta vida puerca... "No cries**

**Cuervos o arrancara tus ojos de **

**Sus cuencas, Me he dado cuenta que**

**La verdad es tan relativa y la realidad**

**Es tanta mentira, Perros tratando de**

**Invadir mi propiedad privada mientras **

**Dormia buscando robar: Mis hembras,**

**Mis reales, Mi comida.**

**Camino toda la calle taturiando la cancion,Algunas personas la veian por las palabras obsenas que ella decia, Pero que le importaba, La musica es su vida, Y Le vale una polla bien grande lo que piensen de ella.**

**Entro a su casa, Coloco su llabe en la mesa y abrio sus brazos para resibir el abrazo de su rayo de cielo.**

**-Mami..!-Grito el niño abrazando a su mama recien llegada.**

**-Mi vida..-Se inco para estar a su altura-Como te la as pasado.**

**-Bueno mami... Le prometi a nicole que no te lo iba a decir-Dijo el niño sollozando.**

**-Que te pasa mi amor-Lo cargo preocupada y se dirigio al mueble, Se sento y sento a su hijo en su regazo.**

**-Etto.. Mami nicole me pego-Dijo el niño llorando.**

**-Como que te pego-Dijo kagome exaltada.**

**-Me pego porque me porte mal-Dijo el niño llorando-Yo solo deje caer mi jugo en el piso, Yo lo ise con intencion mami,Y ella se molesto y me pego.**

**-Esa ...-Iba a decir la mala palabra mas fuerte que se sabe pero estaba en presencia de su hijo y no lo iba a mal educar mas de lo que esta- Donde esta?-Pregunto enoja.**

**-Esta arriba mami, En tu cuarto-Dijo el niño asustado.**

**Subio las escaleras molesta, Como esa vieja osa de pegarle a su hijo, Ni ella misma le pega a su hijo, A los niños no se le pega.**

**Entro a su habitacion casi tirando la puerta, La observo areglando la cama, Se acerco a ella, Ella tenia cara de terror, Esa tipaja solo tenia 23 años, La agarro por sus cabellos y la saco de la habitacion,Ella se estaba quejando y insultandola, Como se atrevia?. **

**Vajo las escaleras agarandola de las greñas y la llevo a la puerta de la casa, La "Niñera" Miro a su hijo con odio, Y el niño se puso a llorar, Kagome se molesto mas y la saco de su casa, La tiro al suelo de la calle y le conto asta como se iba a morir si la viera serca de su hijo o de su casa.**

**Entro de nuevo a su casa y serro la puerta con rabia, Busco a su hijo con la mirada y lo observo en un rincon llorando, Se hacerco a el y le beso la frente, El era su unico suspiro de vida, Solo tenia 7 años de edad, Lo tenia que cuidar ya que ese es su unico rayo de vida.**

**-Mami es mi culpa-Sollozo el niño-Nicole me dijo que no te lo dijera y yo te lo dije, Si no fuera por mi, Estaria nicole aqui, Como tu amiga.**

**-No es tu culpa mi vida-Dijo ella-Ahora enseñame el moreton que te dejo mi niño-Dijo ella seria.**

**El niño se levanto la camisa y kagome pudo observar el moreton que le dejo en la costilla a su bebe, Y si la tenia rota? y esta aguantando el dolor, Su hijo era fuerte, Era un taisho, No de apellido pero si de sangre.**

**-Te duele mi niño-Pregunto ella.**

**-Ya no tanto mami, Solo quiero acostarme, Estoy un poco canzado.**

**-Bueno esta bien.. Pero hoy es sabado, Que te parece salir despues de la siesta?-Le dijo contenta a su hijo.**

**-No mami. Lo siento-Se dio la vuelta y se dirigio a su cuarto.**

**Kagome se quedo sorprendida,Su hijo ya era una persona fria y calculadora, Tipico de un taisho, Pero no dejara que su hijo se alejara de ella. **

**Escucho el telefono sonar, Y se dirigio a su busqueda, Lo cogio y se sorprendio la voz que escucho.**

**-Kagome...-Se escuchaba una voz apagada del otro lado del telefono, Su miedo habia comenzado y ella no esperaba que fuera tan pronto.**

**-Inuyasha...**

_**CONTINUARA**_

**Espero que les aya gustado :D **


End file.
